Kono Kanzoku Tachi!
by Lingkaeru
Summary: Ketika Itachi berjauhan dengan rubahnya/Ketika Fugaku dan Mikoto menginginkan pewaris/Ketika mereka mendapatkannya/"...Bersiaplah untuk berkenalan dengan cucumu..."/Shonen-ai/Itachi Uchiha x Kurama Namikaze/Awas ada fic gaje/Continue


**Kono Kazoku Tachi!** _It's Our Family!_

Chapter 1 – Bagaimana Ini Akan Berlanjut

"Heuuh…. Kyuu.." Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

'Bruk!'

"Kalau kau mau cepat-cepat bertemu Namikaze itu, selesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini!" Anko, sekretarisnya, menjatuhkan setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Hah? Tapi, Otouto 'kan juga berlibur, Anko. Jadi, bukannya aku ju-" Ucapan Itachi dipotong oleh si sekretaris.

"Tapi, Sasuke 'kan mengerjakan tugasnya saat sekolah juga! Nah, kau malah main melulu'!" Anko cemberut.

Sebenarnya sih, mereka berdua sebal terus-menerus dari tadi.

Anko marah karena sang atasan, nah, Itachi? Yup, dia galau berat karena sudah sebulan tak bertemu Namikaze Kurama, kekasihnya yang baru dia dapatkan seminggu lalu dengan penuh perjuangan selama berbulan-bulan. Habis, mereka sekarang di Tokyo, sih. Sementara Kurama dan Mansion Uchiha ada di Gifu.

"Kalo ini selesai, aku boleh pulang 'kan?" tanya Itachi harap-harap cemas.

"Mana aku tahu." sahut Anko ketus. Yah, mereka memang lebih seperti teman ketimbang atasan-bawahan.

'Tok tok tok!'

"Sumimasen, Itachi-kun?" Terdengar ketukan dari pintu besar di belakang Anko. Sebuah suara yang dikenal baik oleh Itachi mengikuti.

"Masuklah, Kure-nee!" sahut Itachi riang.

Kurenai adalah sekretaris Fugaku yang paling mengerti Itachi. Wanita beriris merah itu menyayangi Itachi bagaikan adiknya sendiri. Kreet !

"Kon'nichiwa, Itachi-kun. Aku mendapatkan perintah dari Fugaku-sama untuk menyampaikan bahwa kau boleh langsung kembali ke Gifu jika kau menyelesaikan suatu proyek dalam waktu tiga hari." senyum Kurenai.

"Benar? Baiklah, akan kukerjakan dalam dua hari! Lusa sore akan kuserahkan pada Otou-sama! Terima kasih, Kure-nee!" kata Itachi semangat, sangat berbeda dari karakter biasanya yang _cool_.

"Kurenai-san… Padahal, dulu, sebelum mengenal kedua Namikaze itu, mereka sangat dingin dan mirip Fugaku-sama. Tapi, sekarang…" keluh Anko.

"Bersabarlah, Anko-chan. Namanya juga orang jatuh cintaa…Kau dan Kabuto dulu, juga begitu 'kan?" Kurenai terkekeh ketika pipi Anko memerah.

"Ta-tapi, 'kan, aku tidak sampai seperti Itachi! Aku masih bekerja seperti biasa!" Anko membantah dengan gugup, sangat berbeda dari karakternya juga. Cinta memang merubah segalanya…

"Tidak. Dulu, ketika aku masih jadi sekretaris ketiga Fugaku-sama, alias enam bulan lalu, ketika kau baru menjadi sekretaris Itachi, sekretaris Itachi yang lama yaitu Kabuto memperkenalkan pekerjaan sekretaris padamu. Dia juga mendampingi mu selama seminggu. "Kinerjamu memang bagus, tapi kinerjamu menurun jika ada Kabuto. Banyak ketikan yang salah. Tahu kenapa? Karena kau terus memandangi Kabuto. Nah? Bagaimana…?" Kurenai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Pipi Anko tambah merah saja.

"Sudahlah, Yuuhi. Kembali ke pekerjaanmu. Mitarashi, kau keluar sebentar. Aku mau bicara dengan Itachi." Mendadak, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Uchiha Fugaku berdiri didepan pintu. Kedua pasang mata milik Anko dan Kurenai terbelalak kaget karena tak biasanya Fugaku pergi ke kantor anak-anaknya.

"Ehm!" Fugaku berdeham, menyadarkan kedua sekretaris yang langsung tersentak lalu menunduk hormat pada Fugaku, lalu pada Itachi dan keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

"Itachi." panggil Fugaku pada Itachi yang sedang menulis ekstra cepat di sebuah dokumen dan tak menyadari kehadiran Fugaku.

"Itachi!" Nada Fugaku meninggi. Itachi masih menulis.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Fugaku memanggil lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi. Ternyata….Itachi masih bergeming. Fugaku menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah lagu anak sulungnya.

"I-Ita-Itachi-kun! A-aah! Aaah~" Ada suara Kyuubi yang sedang mendesah! Dan apakah reaksi Itachi?

Itachi langsung berdiri tegak, dan membelalak kearah suara tersebut, alias…pemutar suara yang dibawa oleh Fugaku…

"A…Otou-sama…" Itachi menatap Fugaku kaget.

"Itachi Uchiha, apa pesanku tentang panggilan dariku?" Fugaku menatap Itachi datar.

"Emm….'Panggilan dalam bentuk lisan, pesan, maupun isyarat dari Fugaku Uchiha harus segera ditanggapi oleh semua pegawai Uchiha Corporation tanpa terkecuali.'" Itachi mengulang dengan nada datar.

"Ulangi sepuluh kali sambil tulis dikertas dan tempelkan di mejamu." perintah Fugaku.

"Baik! 'Panggilan dalam bentuk…bla bla…." Itachi mematuhinya dengan cepat. 3 menit kemudian, perintah itu sudah selesai.

"Kerja bagus. Itachi, jangan mulai menulis dulu. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Fugaku berjalan menuju seperangkat sofa ruang kerja Itachi, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single diikuti Itachi di sofa panjang.

"Segala kamera, penyadap, speaker, dan apapun yang membuat kalian mengetahui isi percakapan ini, matikan sekarang juga!" Itachi berdiri, getaran pita suaranya mengeluarkan bentakan yang menimbulkan suara 'ctik' 'ctek' 'tak' di ruang pengawasan. Menyisakan beberapa CCTV, speaker dan penyadap dalam keadaan mati.

"Bagus. Aku kesini, ingin membicarakan hubunganmu dengan putra Minato, Kurama. " Fugaku menatap Itachi yang sedang memperhatikan. "Kau, Itachi Uchiha, dan Kurama Namikaze, kudengar kalian berdua sedang menjalani hubungan intensif. Apa kau mengakuinya?"

Sebutir keringat dingin menetes dari leher Itachi mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Dia berusaha menjawab dengan gugup. "Be-benar, Otou-sama. Kyu-Kurama adalah kekasihku."

"Apakah kau tahu, kalau kau adalah pewaris utama Uchiha Corporation?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tahu, Otou-sama."

Fugaku bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau ingat bahwa hubungan sesama jenis tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan?"

"Aku tahu, Otou-sama."

"Aku mendengar, sebulan yang lalu, adikmu, Sasuke, dan adik Kurama, Naruto, menjalin hubungan khusus juga. Apa itu benar?" Fugaku beralih ke anak bungsunya.

"Itu benar, Otou-sama."

"Kalau kalian berdua menjalani hubungan sesama jenis, siapa penerus Uchiha Corporation setelah kalian? Dan…haah…. Apa kalian tahu, Mikoto sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu?"

"Kami tahu, Otou-sama. "

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara Mikoto dan aku bisa mendapatkan cucu?"

"Kami sudah merencanakannya, Otou-sama. Kami akan-"

Fugaku menyela, "Akan apa? Mengadopsi anak? Kau tahu, Itachi, aku tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang bukan keturunanku melanjutkan bisnis ini. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan oleh sembarang orang, Itachi!"

"Percayalah, Otou-sama. Kami bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian harapkan. Seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat, berambut hitam, dengan kecerdasan sangat tinggi, sikap bangsawan, dan keturunan Uchiha- tidak, keturunanku malah, benar bukan?" Itachi berdiri, mengambil _handphone_ -nya di meja.

"Apa kau akan menipu kami, Itachi?"

"Tidak. Yang kukatakan padamu benar adanya, Otou-sama. Bersiaplah untuk berkenalan dengan cucumu, Uchiha Rura."

'Brak!'

Pintu terbuka, terima kasih untuk kaki kanan Kurama Namikaze. Di belakangnya seorang wanita mendorong sebuah _stroller_.

"Aku masuk. Itachi, ngapain nyuruh bawa Rura kesini, heh?!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Miho-san, bisakah kau keluar dulu?"

Si pendorong _stroller_ keluar.

"Kon'nichiwa, Oji-san," Kurama melompat dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tadi diduduki Itachi.

Itachi menggendong Rura, dan duduk di samping Kurama, " _Dia_ anak kami, Uchiha Rura."

Fugaku memperhatikan anak di gendongan Itachi, "Uchiha Rura? Nama macam apa itu, kalian berdua?"

"Bangsawan, Oji, maaf, Otou-san. Kami menyukai nama itu." Kurama menyandarkan dirinya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalian _mendapatkan_ anak ini?"

"Kyuu, biar aku yang jelaskan. Ini semua melibatkan serangkaian teknologi buatan kami. Dengan menggabungkan DNA, gen, dan lainnya, kami menciptakan –bisa dibilang- bayi tabung. "

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Satu bulan."

"Kalian menyembunyikan anak ini selama sebulan. Kalian berdua, pulang ke Mansion, dan temui Mikoto," titah Fugaku.

"Apa kau akan bersama kami, Otou-sama?" tanya Itachi, bergeming.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kalian menemuinya. Hanya kalian berdua." Fugaku berbalik, keluar kantor Itachi.

"Baiklah, Otou-san. Sampai jumpa, Otou-san." Kurama melipat _stroller_.

"Kyuu, My Devil, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu…."

"Ayo cepat kembali ke Gifu. Kau kira perjalanan dari Gifu ke Tokyo itu tidak melelahan, heh?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kembali ke Gifu. Kau naik apa kesini? Tidak mungkin kau naik Shinkansen. Itu memakan dua jam." Itachi meletakkan Rura di gendongan Kurama dan mulai membereskan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Omaee…. Kau lupa kau menyuruhku naik apa, heh?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

Chapter 1 END

Baiklah, aku nggak tahu ini apa. Sekitar 778 kata diatas kuketik setahun yang lalu, sementara lainnya barusan. Ini benar-benar baru prolog, dan sudah GaJe. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku bahkan nggak tau kapan ini berlanjut, dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi siapapun yang sudah membaca sampai kata ini, berarti sudah memasuki _page_ fanfic ini, dan aku berterima kasih bahkan pada kalian yang hanya membaca kalimat pertama.

Author's Note : Waktu aku cari tentang Uchiha Rura –aku nemu nama itu di Google Translate-, ada fanfic yang ada anak namanya Uchiha Rura, dan laki-laki. Untuk Yhumi Yuu-san, author fanfic Harmless Love, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud meniru. Dan kenapa aku menaruh Sasuke dan Naruto di daftar character? Karena mereka pasti muncul, tentu saja.

Salam,

Lingkaeru


End file.
